


Group Shot

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Photos old and new [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Little by little, Ramona Winchester gets to know her boyfriend's family. Her boyfriend just so happens to be Tim Drake.Saying that the Batfamily is intense is like saying Lex Luthor dislikes Superman. It's a little bit of an understatement.





	Group Shot

1.

The Wayne Foundation Children’s Hospital Charity Gala.

Drake walks up with a blonde on his arm, and the first thing Damian Wayne does is call her gutter trash. After all, what else would deign to actually date Drake.

The girl, Ramona, with her deep green eyes and her ice blue gown, just grins. 

Which is weird. Most girls would get angry or upset. Drake certain is; teeth gritted and eyes narrowed at Damian.

Ramona shrugs her thin shoulders casually. “The gutter’s not so bad. It may not smell great, but the people are at least interesting...and a girl’s gotta start somewhere.” 

Drake glowers at him, before he follows Ramona as she walks off. 

And Damian...doesn’t hate her. 

2\. 

Dick Grayson doesn’t generally pull the big brother shtick too often. He trusts his brothers to make good choices.

But he’s been looking out for Tim for so long that he finds he can’t help himself. So he lands gracefully on Ramona Winchester’s fire escape on an icy night in December. 

It’s only a moment later that the window slides open, and her curious face pokes out to look at him. 

“Hi,” he smiles. 

“Nightwing.” 

“The one and only.” 

“Coffee or soup?” 

Dick blinks. “Uh...soup, actually, would be amazing.” 

Ramona grins and a few moments later, Dick has a thermos of delicious, steamy chicken soup in his hands. He’s tempted to slip his gauntlets off to feel the warmth on his bare fingers, but knows he shouldn’t stay so long. 

“Thanks.” 

“Mhm.” 

“So…” 

Ramona lifts her eyebrows, looking at him expectantly. 

“So you’re dating Tim.” 

“Who?” she jokes, squinting her eyes playfully. 

Dick laughs a little. “Look, I know...I know Tim’s a grown-up. He can take care of himself.” 

“But if I hurt him, you’ll kill me?” she asks. 

“I mean, I won’t. Jason might.” 

Ramona nods. “Yeah, okay.” 

Dick nods back and takes another sip. “God, this stuff’s amazing. What’d you put in it?” 

“Coriander.” 

Dick gives a rueful grin. “Of course.” He finishes his thermos and hands it back to her. “Seriously, thank you for the soup.” 

“Yeah. No problem.” She takes a breath, and he hesitates to leave. “Hey, Dick.” 

He turns to her, curiously. 

“I know I’m not an obvious choice for Tim,” Ramona says, looking a little awkward. “But I do care about him a lot. I hope you know that.” 

Dick can’t help smiling widely. “Well, I do now. And that’s what’s important. G’night, Ramona.” 

“Happy hunting.” 

He hops off the fire escape, still smiling. Night made.

3\. 

The fish market is busy at five in the morning, and Jason Todd loves it. He’s able to grab a hot breakfast of kippers and buttered toast as he walks around after a long night of patrol.

The crowds are pretty standard; grizzled old men, little old ladies, chefs who think they’re punk as fuck. And then there’s the petite blonde haggling over a large batch of salmon. 

He waits, watching a she talks the guy down, grinning. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

Ramona Winchester turns and freezes, a little stunned. “Oh, god. Jason. Hi.” 

“Hey,” he says, taking a bit of his breakfast. “Wanna kipper?” 

“I had one already, thanks,” she says as she hefts the large haul of fish. “I was just grabbing some fish for the restaurant.” 

He nods and grabs the fish. “Lemme help you get this to your car.” 

“Uhm...thanks.” 

He nods as they walk. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” 

“I guess.” 

“Why Timmy?” 

“Why Timmy what?” 

Jason rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on. You’re smart, you’re hot, you can outcook most of Gotham’s finest chefs. You could have anybody. Why Timmy?” 

He watches her think on that for a moment, walking to the car slowly. When they get to it, she leans against the hood. 

“You know that feeling when it’s been raining for like a week straight, and you feel like you’re never gonna be warm or dry ever again? But then you go home after work, and you change your clothes and you make yourself something hot to drink and curl up under a blanket?” 

Jason nods. It’s a little bit of a lie. He doesn’t 100% know what that feels like, but he mostly does. 

“That’s a little like what dating Tim is like.” 

Jason blinks. “Seems unlikely.” 

“Put the fucking fish in the car.” 

4\. 

Stephanie Brown is pleasantly surprised at how not-jealous she feels as she watches Tim and Ramona spread out their blanket and basket at the Wayne Enterprises company picnic. 

When Tim steps away to get some ice, she steps up, smiling. “Hey, Ramona.” 

The other blonde looks up and grins. “Hey, Steph. How are you?” 

“I’m actually really good,” she says. “It’s beautiful out today, and I got meatball subs for my picnic buddies.” 

Ramona grins. “Sounds awesome. I made turkey heroes for Tim and I.” 

“And coffee, too, right?” Steph asks, lifting an eyebrow. 

Ramona smirks wickedly. “Decaf. Not that Tim knows that.” 

“Devious,” Steph nods in approval. “I like it.” 

“Oh! I made my own potato chips, do you want some?” Ramona asks, digging out a container. 

“God, yeah.” 

Tim walks back over a moment later to find Steph and Ramona on the blanket together, giggling and eating chips. He looks vaguely freaked out, which Stephanie finds she enjoys a little too much. 

“What’s wrong, Timbo?” 

“Nothing! Nothing at all,” he says, giving them a panicked smile. “I was just...I got ice. For the ice coffee.” 

Ramona smiles up at him. “My Hero.” 

Oh, yeah. Steph is totally okay with this.

5\. 

Cassandra Cain is wary of new people to say the least, but she doesn’t have much choice in trusting the girl whose fire escape she lands on in a heap.

“Whoa!” she hears Ramona Winchester cry, and suddenly the shorter woman is hoisting Cass up carefully through the window and into the apartment.

She falls again, and stares up at the ceiling. “Ow.” 

“Yeah,” Ramona blurts out, rushing around. “You’ve been stabbed in the leg, and you probably have at least one broken rib from that fall.” 

Cass shifts and flinches. “Yes. Probably.” 

“Hold tight, let me get the first aid kit.” 

“Alfred can do it.” 

“Alfred isn’t here, and I know how to do a decent patch-up job,” Ramona calls. 

Cass hears her footsteps get closer and suddenly there’s a navy blue tin box settled next to her as Ramona kneels down and gets to work. 

“Batcave.” 

“Not until the bleeding stops,” Ramona says. 

“Batman.” 

“Where’s your comm, I can call him.” 

Cass tries to sit up and comes face-to-face with the blonde. 

“Cass,” she says. Her voice is firm, but kind. “I promise you. I know how to handle this.” 

Cass nods slowly, and watches Ramona as she moves. She’s a slight girl, not very muscular, and she favors her left side, meaning something happened to her right side once. 

She wasn’t lying, either. Ramona knows how to patch up wounds. She does it quickly, and without any fuss or complaint about blood, and she’s wrapping up Cass’s chest in no time.

Cass tilts her head at the other woman, curious, looking her over; her movements, the way she carries herself. Confident, quiet. She takes up very little space in everything she does, but every movement has purpose.  
She relaxes a little, and closes her eyes, realizing that she’s in good hands. 

6\. 

It’s just about two in the morning when Duke trudges up the stairs from the Batcave to the manor, heading for his room.

But he stops dead in his tracks as a deeply good smell wafts through the hallways from the kitchen, and he has no idea who’s cooking, because Alfred is still in the cave, and no one else can really cook that well. 

When Duke reaches the kitchen’s archway, he finds Tim’s petite blonde girlfriend standing in front of an enormous, steaming pot on the stove. 

“If I asked you to marry me just to make me whatever is in the pot all the time, would that be weird?” Duke asks. 

“Yes,” Ramona tells him, giving him a grin. “It’s chicken soup with rice.” 

“I don’t think anything has ever smelled so good before,” he tells her as he steps fully into the kitchen. “And I’ve changed my mind. I want you to be my mom.” 

“Weirder,” Ramona laughs softly. “Have a seat, I’ll get you a bowl. Tim was saying that everybody around here is starting to get sick.” 

“Bat plague,” Duke nods. “It happens once or twice a year. Somebody gets coughed on or sneezed on by a sniffly supervillain, and then it just spreads through the entire family. I never used to get sick, and then I moved in here.” 

“Gross. Maybe I should make tea, too.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Duke tells her. “Nobody’s allowed to touch Alfred’s tea. It’s verboten.” 

“It’s so forbidden you have to say it in German?” Ramona asks, lifting an eyebrow as she goes hunting for a bowl.

“Yes.” 

“Fair enough.” 

7\. 

Bruce doesn’t feel great about his relationship with Tim’s girlfriend. He’s cordial, mostly. He did pull that thing where he dug up her social services file and showed it to Tim. That didn’t win him any points. 

He doesn’t hate Ramona. Not at all. He’s just protective. Tim’s been through a lot; all of his children have. He wants them to be happy, and he wants them to find people that will make them happy but also be…

Well…

Innocuous. Or at least a known quantity. Ramona Winchester’s family is steeped in blood and terror. She’s not exactly a safe haven.

Still...Selina says that he should at least try to get to know her; get along with her. 

Lunch, it is. 

He and Selina take Ramona and Tim to a nice little Italian cafe on a quiet side street by the waterfront. 

Ramona looks terrified, sitting across the table from them, and Bruce isn’t used to that. She always seems fearless; calm and composed. 

Lunch is pleasant enough,and afterwards, as he washes his hands in the bathroom, he glances at Tim in the mirror as he stands next to him. 

“You don’t always need a cape and cowl to strike fear into someone’s heart, Bruce,” Tim grins sheepishly. “Ramona wants you to like her. She was nervous.” 

“Hn,” Bruce breathes out softly. 

8.

“Your family is large,” Ramona blurts out, as they heads to the manor for the Wayne Foundation fourth of July charity gala. “And crazy.” 

Tim grins, amused. “Well, your family is small and crazy. And I don’t even think I’ve met them all. I mean- yeah, your dad and your uncle, and I guess the angel guy-” 

“Cas.” 

“Right,” Tim nods. “But...are there other family members?” 

Ramona shrugs. “Jody. Donna. Claire and Alex. Sometimes Rowena. That’s about it.” 

“That’s...yeah,” Tim nods. “That’s small.” 

“Mhm.” 

“So when do I get to meet them?” 

Ramona grins at him. “Someday.”


End file.
